Talk:Nukapei Apartments
The War Begins (A large group of citizens gather around the building, waving signs that read such things as "No More Xenos" or "Pure Humans Only. Several throw trash at the windows, while others hold guns and other such weapons, standing at various points, looking threatining.) AJ: '*is seen in crowd looking at building* Why are you people so against Saiyans? Random Citizen. You xenos should stop interefering in our lives! Half the rebuilding we have to do is because of you monsters! Citizen 2. (Points at AJ) Kill her! She's one of them! (Several citizens fire guns at AJ) '''AJ: '*dodges and kicks away one citizen's gun* Whats your problem? Fasha: *sneaking past crowd* (Someone throws a bomb at AJ, while someone shanks Fasha) 'AJ: '*brings out lightsaber but is too late and the bomb explodes which throws AJ through a brick wall* OW! *holds back* Fasha: What the hell is wrong with you people?! 'AJ: '*gets lightsaber and flips back up* Ah! *kicks a guy and stabs him in the neck* Fasha!? Fasha I'm here! (Several citizens stab AJ in the back, while others slam a pad laced with sedative onto Fasha's mouth) 'AJ: '*knives rip rubberband holding ponytail together and blood is all over Crop-Top* Someone! Anyone! Help me! *spits out blood* (Random voice) BIG BANG ATTACK *big bang attack rips through the crowd* 'AJ: '*tries getting up but a random person from the crowd kicks me and hits me with his sign* AAHH!!! Hooded figure: *comes out of nowhere and pushes the crowd back* Leave the Lady out of this. Crowd Members: *jumps on hooded figure and stabs him* NO SAIYANS!!! NO SAIYANS!!! Hooded figure: *gets the crowd off then grabs AJ and Fasha and flies off* SCREW YOU ANGRY MOB! Crowd Members: *activates one way wall and hooded figure is trapped* Hooded figure: *puts AJ and fasha down* this is to much fun. FULL POWER ENERGY WAVE *fires energy wave at crowd* (One hooded person in the crowd raises his hand, deactivating the powers of the Saiyans) 'AJ: '*falls from Hooded figure and falls on the ground which has a big crater* Uugghh *coughs blood* My strength is... gone! Hooded figure: Im glad Im part namkeian *arms extend knocking out people in the crowd* Crowd. (Moves forward, throwing bombs and firing their guns at the Namekian) DIE! DIE! DIE! Fasha: *struggles ripping off sedative* mm mmm mmmm mmmm mmm (dammit I'm now weak) Crowd Members. (Several toss a weakened Fasha into a van, which then drives off, vanishing) Fasha: ¬3¬ 'AJ: *'gets up and gets lightsaber* KIA! *stabs several crowd members with lightsaber* Fasha: Mmmmmmmmmmmmm (grrrrrrrrrrrrr) Hooded figure: *knocks out most of the crowd* '''Bear - comes with Instant Transmission, popping in dressed in battle armor- Hey, anyone know why the hell everyone's attacking me? AJ: '*cuts of someones head* No... they dispise Saiyans! *throws a sign at Bear* read it! 'Bear Well, we Saiyans may have done a lot of good here on Earth, but we were, as a race, genocidal psychopaths when Planet Vegeta was stll around. Some of us still are. AJ: '*kicks a crowd member through a van* You think someone might be behind this? Or just the humans own doing? 'Bear -fires ki blasts causing grenade-like explosions to keep the crowd back- Could be both. Someome playing the human's existing hatred to distract us from an actual threat. AJ: '*does the Saint Blast and the crowd stays back* But the only question is... who is powerful enough to convince the humans that Saiyans are bad and to attack us? 'Bear Well, when we fight enemies, we cause about as much damage to the city as they do because of our ki attacks. If someone explained what we Saiyans commonly did when there were thousands of us, I think it'd be relatively easy to start some sort-of witch hunt against us. AJ: 'I'm really scared right now! *a crowd member jumps on me* AHH!!! 'Bear -fires a Ki blast, causing the person's head to explode- Anyone else want some?! HUH?! -turns hand towards the crownd and charges a Begone!- AJ: '*10 men charge at AJ and throw her in a van* AHH!!! HELP! *man smacks AJ and she passes out* Uugghh *van drives away* 'Bear -fires the Begone! , engulfing the crowd outside Nukapei in a brilliant blue light, then fires a ki blast at the van's tires- (A Rocket fires out of somewhere, hitting Bear in the chest and exploding. People then fire at him) Bear YOU ALL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DEALING WITH! MASENKOOO! HA! -fires it in the direction the rocket came from- (Someone whistles and everyone retreats towards the park) Crowd Member 84: We have only 2 Saiyans! We will find more at the park! (Crowd cheers as they run towards the park) Bear Oh, take my friends and run huh? -fires ki blasts into the crowd, engulfing people in firey explosions- (Crowd doesn't notice and still runs to park) Roleplay Continues at Highland Park Roland Causes a Little... Problem? (The tall, musclar guy from earlier, with the black hair with yellow streaks, walks down the street) Roland. Heh.... no sign of anyone... well then.... (He raises his hand, and green fire appears from nowhere, engulfing large parts of the street and sending smoke up into the air) Roland. Time for some fun! Fasha: -walking down the street- What the hell?! ???: *A being in a strange suit lands on the ground holding a rifle, forming a crater, then speaks with a deep, slightly robotic voice* No permission to wreak havoc has been given, cease your actions and walk away sage... Fasha: O_O Roland. (Grins) Sorry, I have... other ideas. And, if you want to get technical, we're Shaolins, not sages... ???: *Drops rifle* I don't recall saying you had a choice 'Jenny: '*falls from building with a black sweater, black shoes, and a black and silver pants* If you want to die all you had to do was ask. *takes out Phantom* Roland. It's on! (Green fire swirls in a tornado around him) ???: Very well *Walks toward Roland while looking at Jenny* Child, stay out of this. You will get hurt. *Looking at Roland again* Roland. It's been a while since I've had so much fun... (Grins) Gangnam: *appears* Why oh why cant we have a normal day here 'Jenny: '''I'm not a child any more *uses Phantom to make a huge and powerful gust of wind* ???: Fine Jenny *Charges a ki blast and fires it at Roland* Gangnam: *pushes Ronald out of the way* Roxanne: -walks past and runs back- MUM?! What the hell is happening?! Fasha:.... I don't know.... '''Cuco: '''Guys I came to help. '''Lau the G: '''FOOL!!!!! *Rushes in and punches Cuco* WE MUST GET TO TRAINING!!! THE SOONER WE GET TO TRAINING THE SOONER WE CAN DEFEAT THE HELL GATE AND THIS BASTARD!!!!! Roxanne: -stares blankly and walks off- Fasha: Where are you going!? Roxanne: I'm going to find a way to shut it! '''Cuco: '*Spits out blood* I see that form also made you heartless. '''Lau the G: '''I'm being realistic here. Come on. '''Cuco: '''I'm not going anywhere! Fasha: I'm a bit worried about Roxanne, where is the hell portal? '''Lau the G: '''I think it's somewhere close to the Abandoned Warehouse. It will not help, you can't destroy it until it's fully grown. Maybe her failure will teach her a lesson. Fasha: -_-' Roland. (Throws Gangam away) I don't need your help! TAKE THIS! FLAME RESONANCE! (Thousands of tongues of fire shoot out of his palm, engulfing everyone nearby.) ???: *Stands there, engulfed in flames*...Well *IT's behind Roland, fires a Big Bang Attack* Gangnam: *fires a Big bang attack to protect Ronald* YOUR IN OVER YOUR HEAD RONALD ???:...I really don't appreciate interruptions *IT's in front of Gangnam and throws a hard punch at his face* Gangnam: *barley dodges* I dont like this look for you